Kotterpin Nimblefoot
Category:Characters I've figured it out! To catch a Dire Spider, we're going to need a great baiter.. So, we need a Master? Sure, but where are we going to find a Master Baiter on such short notice? - Kotterpin and Vince Tynor discussing how to Master Bait animals |- |'Assumed Name:' | Kotterpin Nimblefoot |- |'Title:' | Uncle, Kengoon, Musician, King of All-Things-Fun of all Hylund |- | Age: | ~52 |- | Race: | Kender (Gnome Subrace} |- | Eye Colour: | Blue |- | Hair: | Blonde, naturally; Usually Red from Dyes; Grey now from Age |- | Skin-Tone: | Slightly Tanned |- | Height: | 3'6". |- | Weight: | 65 lbs |- | Alignment: | Chaotic Good |} Personality Tinder and Kotter back in the Good Ole' Days, Drawn by: Zangus Kotterpin in a Kender's Kender. He's extremely outgoing, and loves the big city life that is Whatsumburg. Instead of following current Kender trends, he usually starts them himself. His favorite colors are blue, red, green, yellow, purple, orange, brown, and light blue. He finds black to be the worst color ever invented, and is heard mentioning his distaste for it on a daily basis. He's very fond of musical instruments, and has a nice sized collections of common and rare instruments from throughout Kharlia. His prefered Kender weapon is a modified Hoopak (Kotter's definition of "modified" is painting it blue and calling it original). He has an unusual fondness for bugs, glass, and string, which can not really be explained except that each of them have the letters "G" and "S" in them. He has more patience than other Kender, which can probably explain how he managed to become part of the Dragoon Order, although it did take much longer than any other Squire; thus making him the first Kender to ever join the Dragoon Order. His taunts are stinging, his laugh is infectious, and his best friend is Tindertot Rastleknot, along with 100s of other individuals across the land. When he's not exploring, he enjoys walks along beaches.. while being chased by sea monsters. Background Childhood and Youth Kotterpin Nimblefoot was born on the 13th of Syren's Song literally while his mother and father were being chased by a Werewolf (Yes, the baby was brought into the world while his mother was running). Amazingly, the family, now a trio, managed to keep ahead of the creature and give the baby a new diaper at the same time. There's also a tale that's traded among Kender that once Kotter came out of the womb, he started running alongside his parents, even pulling ahead of them. His family's original name was Bumbleroot, however, after this tale began circulating, everyone started calling him Nimblefoot, and the name stuck. His childhood was normal, as far as kenderkin go. His curiosity was average for a child, and was found in many places in and around Kenderville. Hollow stumps, chests, even in a Goatsucker nest. His parents left him in the care of his Uncle Trapsprung while they were away on Wanderlust, but it was always a celebration when they came home. Kotter was fond of his father, who was an accomplished Kender Musician. He would sit for minutes, listening to his father play the many instruments he had collected from around the world. It was no surprise that on one occasion when his parents came home, that Kotter celebrated their return by plucking loudly on a lute he had recently "found". Kotter's parents would even bring him home gifts they had acquired during their adventures. Candles, crystals, even a baby brother on one occasion. His mother did bring him back a very special gift once. It was a finely crafted monocle that had a long golden chain. Kotterpin would wear it around everywhere, telling all his friends that it was a magical monocle that could see the future, but was only right half of the time due to the fact it only covered 50% of his two eyes. Adulthood Once Kotter had reached the special age of 18, Wanderlust set in. His parents, who had become more and more settled down with each passing year, were home to give Kotter a happy good-bye. His parents gave him a few new pouches, one of which was his father's favorite blue satin pouch. After one last final good-bye, Kotter was off into the world. Wanderlust and It's Adventures "Don't be silly! See how this rope is attached to it's tail? You can run right ahead of it, while I hold it back!" - Right before Kotter's fated 'I was dragged by a Minotaur' adventure. His first stop after leaving Kenderville was Taron, a human city south of the Kender village. He couldn't believe that so many people could live in one place at the same time. He went into every house he could, opened every chest he found, and was put in every jail cell they had. Taron always felt the brunt of Kender dealings every spring when the Kenderkin turned 18 and started Wanderlust, so had a special taskforce specially designated to capture them and imprison them. Needless to say, Kotter was on a first-name basis with them after the first 3 days. Once Taron had bored him, the young Kender began exploring even more exotic and dangerous places. The Orc fortress atop Laboo, the Dire Spider forest to the south, the Turtle Island of Suiriku. No place was left untouched by the Kender. He made many friends with locals, and just as many enemies, if not more. It was near Valikorlia that Kotterpin first met the infamous Tindertot Rastleknot. He was known far and wide by Kender of all ages, and Kotter even had a distant family relationship to the Kender Hero - and I stress distant. They exchanged stories of their adventures, Tindertot having many more to share, including the most famous of all his tales The Buttered Wyvern. Tinder and Kotter traveled together for sometime, taking in the sights of Kharlia. Among the adventures they had together was the story of how they explored the Dire Forest along with a large band of adventurers. This is when they both allegedly killed many dire bears and dire spiders. This remains under speculation by many, however other Kender are enthralled with the story. Tinder and Kotter also were responsible for finding the Golden Hoopak, a Kender Artifact from long ago. It was originally carried by Rambledung Rastleknot, the first Mayor of Kenderville. The Kender duo found it underneath the large fountain in the center of Kenderville. The two are also responsible for hosting a majority of festivals and events in the Kender community, including the "Color Festival" in protest of the color black. Maturity Kotter eventually met Juniper Breeze, Kenderville's miller, and began courting her over an extensive period. The two of them began traveling together, when Kotter wasn't off scheming with Tindertot. Juniper and Kotter showed great affection for eachother, and began giving gifts to eachother along with trading many of things in their pouches. Eventually they were married, and after a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, decided that they would both keep the name Nimblefoot, much to Kotter's relief. They continued traveling together, and would often take long trips through the Dire Forest, trying to map it from corner to corner. Vincent Tynor, long time friend of Kotter, would accompany them on most of their expeditions, making sure to take great care of the Kender. On one occasion, Kotter and Vincent were discussing how best to capture one of the Dire Spiders so Kotter would be able to ride it around like a King. No one told Kotter that the arachnids enjoyed the sweet taste of Kender flesh, and one sprung from the tries, tackling the poor Kender. His friends saved him, but not before the spider had given him a toxic bite. He was instantly paralyzed, and had to be dragged back to Valikorlia. He remained in his paralysis for weeks, during this time he had many dreams, most of which he now confuses for actually happening. Kender believe him, and have raised him to an even higher platform because of this. Settling Down Kotter's parents died when he was around 49 or so. Word did not reach him immediately for he was still on his Wanderlust. When it did, he immediately returned home to Kenderville, his first time back in over 30 years. They halted the funeral until the Kender had came home. It was also at this time that he was reunited with his brother Welterthin. Together, the two brothers said their final good-byes to their mother and father. It was a very heartfelt ceremony that included the reciting of their past deeds, heroics, and adventures. As it was tradition to creamnate the bodies, Kotter placed his favorite pouch, a lime-green one atop his father, and Welter placed his favorite orange pouch atop his mother. They then creamnated the bodies, and cast their ashes to winds. Around this time, Kotter had began feeling the pull to settle down, his wanderlust finally coming to a close. The funeral only sealed the deal, and caused the Kender to spend more and more time at home in Kenderville. Eventually, Juniper also returned home, and she moved into Kotter's home. The two began raising the village's children, teaching them all about the world and what was in it. Kotter was elected mayor quite a few times, and enjoyed the title that came with it, along with the mayoral robes that had many secret pockets and pouches built into it. Eventually, a house in Whatsumburg opened up, a dream come true for Kotter, for he was always fascinated with cities. He convinced Juniper that it would be a good move, and the two packed up everything they could, and dragged it all to the city. By this time, Kotter only left town on occasion, to visit his friends, and to patron the pubs all across Kharlia. He also began contibuting to the local Museum by finding "artifacts" and donating some of his personal belongings which were considered artifacts. It's also rumored that he was manager of The Beetles, Whatsumburg's premier band, for the longest time. Their current hit, and only song is Tough Morrow's Evening. Kotter is also a frequent guest of the Celdin Prison, always for what Kotter calls "the VIP tour, where you actually get to live in a cell". The Dragoon Order Dax Isanni, then the leader of the Dragoon Order of Kharlia, was passing through the town of Bridgeton on one fateful day, when he saw Kotter running from a group of the town's Marines. He saw how well the Kender moved, able to avoid the guards so well, while still being able to turn fully around, and run backwards while throwing insults and laughs back at the men. Quite impressed, he caught the ender by the back of his shirt, lifted him up, and told the guards he would deal with the Kender. They agreed, and allowed Dax his way with Kotter. Dax told Kotter how he was a Dragoon, which Kotter had pointed out by making fun of the man's fins. Dax began training the Kender in the ways of the Dragoon, teaching him about the Dragon Spirit, and all about the order of things. Kotter took all this in, very excited of the fact that he may one day become a Dragoon. It took him twice as long as the other squires because of the fact that he was indeed a Kender, and his attention would often wander. Slowly, but surely, the Kender passed all the rigorous tests of the Order, much to the dismay of his pupils, and some of the Dragoons. He was knighted by Dax, after Exar Katarn, the Dragon Knight, agreed that Kotter was fully able to become a Dragoon. It took five tries to knight him however, due to the fact that each time, Kotter thought that his headband and fins were "just not green enough." On the sixth try, using the fins that had been used every other time, the Kender finally agreed that they were indeed green enough, and was Knighted into the order, and to this day remains the only Kender to ever become a full fledged Dragoon on the enitre planet. The End? To this day, Kotterpin Nimblefoot remains a legend in the Kender world. He has risen almost to the same level of his hero Tindertot Rastleknot, and is sung about in song and story. He's written a few books, which took years to write due to his flying interest. He also drew the only map of pre-Flood Kharlia to survive the disaster, and it has been copied by many scholars due to it's precise nature, and the conciseness of all the places and things of the time. He founded the Knights of Whatsumburg, the only Kender Military to this date. He still remains in the Dragoon Order, and goes about fighting for what he believes to be just and right in the world. He's taken up the hobby of digging with a magic spoon he found, which has the ability to dig as well as a shovel, but much more faster, and he has begun the arduous task of creating roads beneath Kharlia, and mapping them, although it's proved fruitless due to the fact their are absolutely no landmarks underground. Due to the recent overthrow of Oggy, Kotter has decided to once again take up the mayoral robes, and will this time run for the Mayor of Whatsumburg. It's an illustrious title, and recently a dangerous one, due Celdin's ever growing influence over the Kenderlands. Pouch Contents Here are the Contents of the 7 Pouches of Kotterpin: Medium Green Pouch (10) - Silver Coin - Dragonfly Medallion - A Live Rattlesnake - Tiny Umbrella - Velvet Lockpicks - Blank roll of Parchment stained with Berry Juice - Small Horseshoe - Minature Anchor - Three Rings on a chain (1x Ruby, 1x Onyx, 1x Opal) - 7 Beads of Red Glass Small Blue Satin Pouch (5) - Flask of Chicken Soup - Brass Bowl - Masterwork Sling Bullet - Pair of Baby Booties - Thimble Large Purple Pouch (15) - Lamp Oil - 3 Green Beans - Parrot Feathers - Broken Silver Chain - Glass Paperweight - Ebony and Ivory Hair Combs - Small Ukelele - Eyeglass Case ( -1 Pair of Glasses) - Pipe - Sword Polish - Fishhook - Pair of Dull Scissors - Threaded Bracelet - Picture of Mother and Father - 14 Steel Pieces Small Beige Pouch (5) - Lock of Blue Hair - Assorted Candy - Dead Lizard - Candle holder - Rock Shaped like a Bat Small Red Pouch (5) - Signet Ring of Celdin - Bastard Sword Hilt - Pinch of Salt - Red Glass Bowl - Small Silver Axe Medium White Bag (10) - Jade Panther Figurine - Master Lockpick Set - Tobacco Leaves - Spare Hoopak Sling - Dandilion Roots - Fresh Orange - Belt Buckle - Brass Cricket Box - Large Hair Comb - Pumpkin Seed Small Cynober Pouch (5) - Miniature Golden Horse - Cracked Reading Glasses - Painted Pot - Bottle of Ink - Deck of Playing Cards with all the Nines missing. Lute (2) - Pocket Sundial - Garter